Stillbrith
by YJSexolf
Summary: Ketika seseorang yang dilahirkan mati tetap berada disisimu...


Tittle: Stillbirth Oneshoot  
Cast: Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and other  
Genre: brothership, mystery

'Ketika seseorang yang dilahirkan mati, tetap berada didekatmu dan tumbuh bersamamu'

.

.

Note: Tanda baca '...' buat dialog yang nggak bisa didengar orang lain.

.  
Story Begin

.  
"Dongthaeng hyung imut thekali!" Suara cadel khas anak-anak itu tedengar begitu menggemaskan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Namja kecil bernama Choi Siwon itu telihat sedang menggoda sosok lain dengan mobil mainan yang dipegangnya. Namja berusia 5 tahun itu tengah bermain dengan namja kecil lainnya berusia 3 tahun yang terlihat gembul dalam pandangnya, namja kecil itu berwajah sangat pucat dengan mata hitam keseluruhan terlihat mengerikan. Namun Siwon hanya bocah 5 tahun yang tak mengerti ada yang aneh pada sosok yang dianggapnya dongsaeng itu. Namja itu terlihat tertawa geli saat tangan mungil milik dongsaengnya menggapai-gapai mainan yang sedang disodorkannya.  
"Ayo Kyunie... ambil hahaha" tawanya semakin keras saat melihat dongsaeng yang dipanggilnya Kyunie itu semakin keras berusaha menggapai mainan yang dipergangnya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, saat dilihatnya mata dongsaeng gembulnya mulai berkaca-kaca.  
"Sssst Dongthaeng hyung tidak boleh menangis ala!" Dengan cepat Siwon beringsut mendekati dongsaengnya kemudian memeluk dan memberikan mainan tadi.  
'Ha...ha...ha...' senyum terlukis diwajah Siwon kecil saat mendengar dongsaengnya tertawa kegirangan. Oh tuhan, ia sangat menyayangi dongsaengnya ini.

Sedang disisi lain...  
"Yeobbo, apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya nyonya Choi cemas pada suaminya. Saat ini tuan Choi dan nyonya Choi yang merupakan orang tua Choi Siwon tengah berada di ruang keluarga, dekat dengan tempat Siwon kecil sedang bermain. Mereka mengamati putranya sang sedang asyik bermain dengan udara kosong didepannya. Bahkan sekarang mereka melihat Siwon tengah memeluk udara kosong itu.  
Tuan Choi terdiam, ia tahu ada yang salah dengan putranya. Namun ia berusaha menganggap wajar semua perilaku putranya. "Tenanglah, anak seusia Siwon biasanya mempunyai teman khayalan kan, mungkin itu teman khayalannya. Aku yakin saat dewasa nanti ia akan berubah"  
"Tapi aku tidak merasa begitu yeobbo, aku takut kalau Siwon kita...tidak waras" nyonya Choi mengucapkan kata terakhirnya degan lirih.  
"Apa yang kau katakan? Bukankan psikiater yang dulu menangani Siwon mengatakan tak ada kelainan apapun pada kejiwaan Siwon"  
"Mungkin dia salah, cari psikiater lain. Aku tidak mau anakku menjadi gila" nyonya Choi mulai histeris. Ia selalu begini jika melihat Siwon mulai bersikap tak wajar.  
"Siwon kita tidak gila! Kau mau mencari psikiater mana lagi huh? Kau tidak ingat berapa psikiater yang kita sewa untuk Siwon. Dan mereka semua mengatakan kejiwaan Siwon baik-baik saja, kau hanya terlalu paranoid"  
"Semoga saja itu benar" harap nyonya Choi.

Mereka tak mengetahui sosok kecil dalam pelukan Siwon menyeringai sinis pada mereka.

.  
'Hyungie kenapa mereka hanya menyayangimu? Kenapa hanya kau yang diizinkan hidup? Kenapa aku tidak?'

.  
Flashback...  
3 tahun lalu.

"Yeobbo bagaimana ini, aku hamil lagi!" Nyonya Choi berkata panik pada suaminya.  
"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya tuan Choi heran.  
"Mianhe, sepertinya aku lupa meminum pil pencegah kehamilan saat terakhir kali kita melakukannya"  
"Astaga! Kenapa kau bisa lupa? Kita harus menggugurkannya kalau begitu" putus tuan Choi otoriter.  
"Mwo? Bagaimana mungkin kau tega menggugurkan darah dagingmu sendiri yeobbo!" Nyonya Choi terkejut akan keputusan suaminya.  
"Kau tahu sendiri, keluarga Choi tidak boleh memiliki anak lebih dari satu!" Keluarga Choi memang tidak boleh memiliki anak lebih dari satu, bukannya tidak boleh, hal ini hanya semacam adat yang harus dipatuhi setiap keturunan keluarga Choi. Keluarga Choi memang keluarga paling terhormat dan paling disegani di Korea bahkan sejak negara Korea masih berbentuk kerajaan. Keluarga Choi menguasai hampir seluruh jaringan perdagangan di Korea kala itu. Hingga sekarang bisnis perdagangan itu masih dijalankan secara turun-temurun. Satu pantangan bagi keluarga Choi adalah mempunyai anak lebih dari satu. Hal ini untuk mencegah persaingan antar saudara dalam merebutkan kekuasaan dan berakhir pada kejatuhan bisnis keluarga Choi. Para leluhur keluarga Choi tidak mau bisnis yang sudah susah payah mereka bangun jatuh begitu saja karena hal ini. Maka dibuatlah pantangan itu.  
"Tapi.." nyonya Choi masih ragu, sebagai seorang ibu ia menolak untuk menggunggurkan bayinya, tapi jika bayinya lahir, ini akan menyalahi tradisi keluarga Choi.  
"Kita harus melakukannya secepatnya. Sebelum abeonim dan eommonim mengetahuinya" desak tuan Choi. Ya, appa dan eomma tuan Choi pasti akan sangat kecewa bila mengetahui ini.  
Nyonya Choi menghela nafas "Baiklah aku akan menggugurkannya!"  
Flashback end

.

.

.

"Siwonie! Ayo makan!" Teriak nyonya Choi dari lantai bawah.  
"Ne umma!" Siwon, namja berusia 15 tahun itu menjawab dengan berteriak. Ia sedang berada dilantai atas, kamarnya. Siwon merapikan seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya. Kemudian mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pergi ke lantai bawah. Namun sebelum itu sebuah tangan dingin menhentikannya. Dalam pandangnya nampak sosok namja kecil berusia 13 tahun tak kasat mata sedang menatapnya tajam dengan mata hitamnya.  
'Jangan pergi, aku tak suka hyungie bersama mereka'  
Siwon mencoba mengabaikan sosok yang terlihat marah itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya.  
'Plak' tamparan kuat bersarang dipipinya, tamparan berasal dari sosok tak kasat mata itu.  
'Kau harus menurutiku hyungie!' Teriaknya keras.

Siwon meraba pipinya yang terasa perih, kemudiam menghela nafas "Baik, jangan ganggu aku" perkataan Siwon membuat sosok itu tersenyum puas.

"Siwonie, kau tidak ikut sarapan?" Tanya tuan Choi saat melihat putranya lewat begitu saja.  
"Ani appa, aku makan di sekolah saja. Sudah hampir telat" Siwon mencoba menutupi pipi kanannya yang memerah.  
"Kau ini, sekali-kali makanlah bersama appa dan ummamu" nyonya Choi menegur, pasalnya putra semata wayangnya ini selalu menolak jika diajak makan bersama. Siwon selalu menjawab 'iya' jika dipanggil untuk makan bersama namun tak pernah melakukannya.  
"Lain kali saja umma. Jja! Aku berangkat!" Siwon meninggalkan kediamannya menuju sekolah.

Saat berumur 10 tahun Siwon baru menyadari bahwa dongsaeng yang selama ini ia sayangi bukanlah manusia, melainkan roh. Meski masih berusia 10 tahun, entah mengapa ia bisa mengerti tentang hal itu. Beberapa tahun lalu saat ia berusia 2 tahun, ia melihat appa dan ummanya yang baru saja turun dari mobil entah darimana diikuti oleh seorang bayi yang bahkan bisa berjalan sendiri. Bayi mungil itu berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya erat seolah mencari perlindungan. Siwon yang masih kecil mengira itu adalah dongsaeng barunya. Hingga saat usia 8 tahun, ia mulai menyadari ada keanehan. Dimana ia selalu diolok gila karena berbicara sendiri. Padahal ia jelas-jelas melihat dongsaeng kecilnya berada di hadapannya. Dan pada usia 10 tahun ia bertemu dengan seorang shaman yang memberitahu bahwa ada roh yang selalu mengikutinya. Dan roh itu adalah dongsaengnya. Percaya tidak percaya Siwon, namun semua bukti tentang ia dikira bicara sendiri, bahkan terkadang ia melihat dongsaengnya menembus benda padat yang mana ia tahu manusia normal tak akan bisa melakukannya. Dan setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini Siwon sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun. Ia pernah mencoba membuat Kyuhyun pergi dari kehidupannya, siapa yang mau diikuti roh kemanapun kita pergi, namun Kyuhyun malah menyerangnya dan membuat hampir sekujur tubuhnya luka. Sosok tak kasat mata yang dianggap dongsaengnya ternyata begitu egois. Ia tak segan menyakiti jika keinginannya tidak dituruti.

.

.

.

'Hyungie kau harus membantuku!' Suara itu lagi.  
'Hyungie! Aku tidak suka jika kau mengabaikanku' kali ini Kyuhyun muncul dihadapan Siwon.  
Siwon tidak menghiraukannya, ia tengah berada di dalam kelas, dengan songsaengnim yang sedang mengajar. Ia tidak mau dianggap gila oleh teman dan gurunya seperti dulu.  
"Akh..." Siwon merasa ada yang menonjok perutnya. Siwon tahu siapa pelakunya, Kyuhyun. Hari ini sudah 2 kali tubuhnya dipukul oleh roh itu. Untung saja tamparan yang tadi sudah tidak meninggalkan jejak yang berarti.  
"Ada apa Wonie?" Tanya Donghae, teman sebangkunya heran melihatnya yang tiba-tiba mengaduh.  
"Ani, hanya perutku sedikit sakit" Siwon mengelak.  
"Oh.." Donghae kembali memperhatikan songsaengnim.

'Hyungie, aku ingin bicara denganmu!' Kali ini suara itu terdengar benar-benar marah.  
Siwon kemudian mengangkat tangannya. "Songsaengnim, saya ijin ke toilet"  
Guru itu hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Siwon pada sosok berwajah pucat pasi dihadapannya. Saat ini ia sedang berada toilet sekolahnya.  
'Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku, KAU TAHU AKU TAK SUKA DIACUHKAN!'  
"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"  
'Jawab dulu pertanyaanku?'  
" Hah...aku hanya tidak ingin dianggap gila karena berbicara sendiri, puas?"  
'Kau tidak bicara sendiri hyungie. AKU DONGSAENGMU!'  
"Dari dulu kau selalu bilang kalau kau dongsaengku. Setahuku umma tidak pernah hamil selain aku, sebenarnya siapa kau?" Siwon menanyakan pertanyaan yang telah lama ia ingin tanyakan. Ia selalu ragu, apa roh yang mengaku dongsaengnya ini benar-benar punya hubungan sedarh dengannya.  
'Kau meragukanku hyungie. Aku pernah berada di rahim yang sama denganmu, sebelum mereka membuatku mati secara paksa' nada suaranya melemah, Siwon dapat melihat rasa sakit hati yang mendalam pada mata kelam itu.  
'Aku digugurkan. Untuk itulah aku ingin hyungie menemukan jasadku, kalau kau menemukannya, itu akan menjadi bukti bahwa aku pernah ada dan sekaligus membantuku'  
"Appa dan umma orang baik, tidak mungkin mereka melakukan hal semacam itu, dan apa? Kau menyuruhku mencari jasadmu, kalau kau digugurkan seperti yang kau katakan itu, bukankah kau masih berbentuk gumpalan daging bukan jasad?"  
'Kau ingat saat berusia 2 tahun kau melihatku turun dari mobil yang ditumpangi appa dan umma, mereka baru saja menggugurkanku saat itu dan asal kau tahu aku sudah berbentuk jasad hyungie. Carilah disekitar pohon besar di halaman rumah. Mereka menguburku di sana'  
Siwon nampak terkejut meski ia tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada cerita roh didepannya. Tetap saja ada rasa sakit dihatinya jika appa dan ummanya benar-benar melakukan perbuatn keji seperti itu.  
"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan jasadmu setelah aku menemukannya?"  
'Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan hyungie. Dan kau tidak perlu tahu, cukup turuti perkataanku'

.  
"Siwonie sayang, umma dan appamu akan kerumah halmeoni, kau tahukan halmeonimu sedang sakit. Mungkin kami akan pulang besok, kau hati-hati di rumah ne!" Nyonya Choi berpesan pada Siwon.  
"Ne umma. Hati-hati di jalan!" Siwon melambaikan tangan saat melihat sang appa mulai mengemudikan mobilnya.

'Sekarang hyungie, cari jasadku!'  
"Mwo? Ini sudah malam, kenapa tidak besok saja?"  
'Kau sedang sendirian hyungie, ini waktu yang tepat. Lakukan sekarang, kau tahu aku tak suka dibantah!'  
Siwon menghela nafas "Baiklah... aku akan melakukannya"

'Sedikit lagi hyungie. Sekian lama aku menunggu saat ini tiba, kita semua akan bersama hyungie'

.  
"Aku menemukannya!" Siwon berjongkok dibawah pohon besar di halaman rumahnya. Tangannya memegang sesuatu berbungkus kain hitam.  
"Jadi appa dan umma benar-benar melakukan itu?" Siwon berkata lirih. Bukti yang ada di tangannya membuatnya percaya bahwa semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun adalah benar adanya.  
'Kau lihat sendiri hyungie. Sekarang buka!'  
Dengan perlahan Siwon membuka bungkusan itu.  
"Emh..." Siwon menahan mual saat melihat bungkusan itu terbuka. Terlihat disana sesosok jasad kecil yang masih utuh, berlumur darah.  
"Kenapa... kenapa jasadmu masih utuh?" Tanya Siwon setelah bisa menguasai rasa mulanya. Siwon heran, mengapa jasad yang sudah terkubur hampir 10 tahun ini masih terlihat utuh.  
'Tuhan maha bisa hyungie, segalanya, kau jangan heran. Hyungie sekarang percaya bukan, kalau aku benar dongsaengmu?' Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.  
'Sekarang makan itu!' Senyuman itu hilang berganti dengan raut datar.  
"Mwo? Kau menyuruhku memakan jasadmu, KAU GILA! YANG BENAR SAJA!" Siwon membentak.  
'LAKUKAN ATAU AKU AKAN MENYAKITIMU HYUNGIE!' Kyuhyun ikut membentak.  
"TIDAK! Kau sudah gila, aku tidak mau!" Siwon menolak, tentu saja siapa yang mau disuruh memakan jasad kecuali orang gila.  
'Kau tidak mau hyungie' Kyuhyun mendesis lirih menatap Siwon tajam dan...  
"AKHHH..."

"Selamat pagi appa, umma!" Siwon menyambut appa dan ummanya yang baru saja tiba dari rumah helmeoninya dengan senyuman manisnya.  
"Pagi juga Wonie, kau tidak ke sekolah?" Tanya tuan Choi.  
"Aku...tidak... " Siwon tersenyum aneh "Sekolah libur appa, para guru sedang ada rapat"  
"Siwonie kau tidak apa-apa?" Nyonya Choi memegang kening putranya. Dia cukup heran dengan kelakuan Siwon hari ini. Tidak biasanya dia bertingkah manis.  
"Aku?" Siwon menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Aku tidak apa-apa umma, ah iya, aku sudah memasakkan umma dan appa makanan lezat. Ayo!" Siwon menarik tangan appa dan ummanya menuju dapur.

"Ada apa denganmu, kau...bukannya tidak bisa memasak?" Heran nyonya Choi. Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah tahu kalau putra satu-satunya ini bisa memasak.  
Siwon tidak menjawab, hanya ada seringai tipis dibibirnya. Salah satu tangannya secara sembunyi mengambil sesuatu dibalik pakaiannya.  
"Kau sedang bercanda Wonnie?" Tuan Choi bertanya ketika dilihatnya tidak ada apapun di meja makan. Nyonya Choi yang berada disamping suaminya ikut menatap menyelidik pada Siwon. "Ani appa, umma" seringai tipis itu berganti dengan seringai mengerikan.  
"Si-siwonie a-apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pisau itu?!" Mereka melihat Siwon mengeluarkan pisau dari balik tubuhnya.  
"Aku bukan Siwon, aku Kyuhyun, anak yang kalian bunuh!"  
"Mwo? Apa katamu, kau Siwon! Dan apa membunuh, kami tidak pernah membunuh siapapun!" Mata nyonya Choi membelalak lebar. Dia dan suaminya tak pernah membunuh siapapun. Kecuali...  
"Anak kalian yang kalian gugurkan. ITULAH AKU!"  
"JANGAN BERCANDA!"  
"Aku tidak bercanda appa. Aku anakmu, anak yang kau bunuh dengan paksa. Aku...anak yang tidak kau inginkan..."  
"Aku yang tidak pernah dilahirkan, tapi aku disini...selalu melihat kalian...dan ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian" matanya meredup saat mengatakan demikian.  
"Tidak mungkin. APAPUN KAU KELUAR DARI TUBUH ANAKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Nyonya Choi sungguh takut. Meskipun ia tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan sosok Siwon dihadapannya. Entah kenapa rasanya ia dapat merasakan ada hubungan dengan sosok Siwon itu namun ia tak menghiraukannya.

Siwon maju kedepan, membuat kedua orang itu terpojok disudut ruangan. Bukannya tak ada yang melawan, tuan Choi sempat melawan, namun kekuatan Siwon entah dari mana lebih kuat.  
"Aku ingin kalian bersamaku. Aku kesepian..." Siwon tersenyum lebar "Dan kalian harus ikut ke duniaku!"  
"Mwo? ANDWEE!"

Aroma darah menguar dari ruangan itu. Membuat siapa saja mual jika menciumnya terlalu lama. Tampak 2 sosok bersimbah darah disudut ruangan tak bernyawa. Siwon menatap ruangan itu dengan mata kosong. Tangannya tak henti memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang gemetar hebat.  
"Kenapa...kenapa kau meminjam tubuhku untuk membunuh appa dan eomma?" Suara Siwon terdengar lirih dan bergetar. Air matanya terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. "KYUHYUNIEEEE! DIMANA KAUU!" Namun sayang tak ada jawaban, sosok roh itu sudah pergi entah kemana.  
Siwon mulai meringkuk di lantai dingin itu. Tak lama setelah itu suara tawa menggema memenuhi ruangan yang menjadi sakasi bisu meregangnya 2 nyawa. "Hahaha...ahaha...ini hanya mimpi. Ne, ini hanya mimpi...ahaha"

.  
.

5 tahun kemudian...

.

'Aku kembali hyungie'

.  
'Hyungie! Aku tidak suka hyungie dekat-dekat dengan yeoja itu. Yeoja itu punya niat buruk pada hyungie!'  
'Hyungie mendengarku?'  
'Siwon hyungie jangan mendiamkanku begini'  
"Astaga saeng, kau ini selalu berpikiran buruk pada orang lain, dia hanya minta aku mengajarinya pelajaran sulit" Siwon, namja tampan berusia 20 tahun dengan lesung pipit ini tengah berada di koridor kampusnya, universitas Seoul. Universitas dimana hanya orang-orang berotak encer dan cerdas, Siwon termasuk didalamnya.

'Aku tidak suka, aku tidak mau hyungku dimanfaatkan oleh mereka!'  
"Kyunie, sudah hyung bilang jangan berburuk sangka" Siwon mencoba sabar menanggapi sosok tak kasat mata yang adalah dongsaengnya ini.  
'Aku roh hyungie, aku bisa tahu dengan mudah apa yang mereka pikirkan' Kyuhyun menatap tajam hyungnya, matanya berubah menjadi kelam mengerikan. Ia tidak suka jika hyungnya membantahnya, apapun itu.  
"Baik, hyung akan menurutimu" Siwon mengalah, ia tahu dalam keadaan marah dongsaengnya ini akan menyakiti siapapun termasuk dirinya. Bahkan jika Kyuhyun hanya menyentuhnya, sentuhan itu akan meninggalkan bekas terbakar. Namun itu tak menghilangkan rasa sayangnya pada dongsaeng tak kasat matanya ini.

Siwon kehilangan sebagian ingatanya karena kejadian itu, hanya sedikit yang ia ingat tentang dongsaengnya ini. Ia mengalami depresi berat hingga harus menjalani rehabilitasi di rumah sakit jiwa selama beberapa tahun.

Beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat dikoridor ini memangdang Siwon aneh. Orang-orang dikampus ini memang mengenal Siwon sebagai mahasiswa cerdas juga sedikit aneh. Kebiasaannya berbicara sendiri membuatnya sedikit dipandang tidak waras oleh beberapa teman. Namun hal itu tetap saja tidak dapat menutupi pesona seorang Choi Siwon. Satu-satunya penerus dari keluarga Choi yang terhormat.

.  
Siwon dan Kyuhyun memasuki kediaman mewah keluarga Choi. Rumah itu tampak begitu sepi. Maklum saja hanya Siwon yang menghuninya, ditambah satu makluk tak kasat mata. Kedua orang tua Siwon telah meninggal, entah karena apa Siwon telah lupa, itu telah terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu. Jadi saat ini Siwon harus kuliah sembari mengurus bisnis peninggalan appanya.

Siwon memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. Ia sangat lelah hari ini, ia harus menyelesaikan skripsi akhir semesternya. Sepertinya tidur bukan pilihan yang buruk.  
'Hyungie sudah tidur?' Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang tengah memejamkan mata.  
"Ngh...hyung lelah sekali Kyunie, biarkan hyung tidur" Siwon menjawab dengan mata terpejam. Tak lama setelah itu Siwon jatuh tertidur.  
Mata Kyuhyun menggelap, ia benci ditinggal sendirian. Biasanya jika akan tidur, Siwon harus menunggui Kyuhyun tertidur lebih dahulu. Dan sekarang hyungnya malah tidur dan tak menemaninya.

"Akh...kenapa sakit sekali!" Siwon baru terbangun dari tidurnya merasakan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya seperti habis dipukuli. Dengan perlahan Siwon bangkit dan mendudukkan diri diranjang. Dengan perlahan disibaknya pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ia dengam jelas dapat melihat bekas lebam dan bekas terbakar hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Siwon tahu siapa pelakunya. Kyunie, dongsaengnya ini memang egois dan harus dituruti apa maunya.  
"Kyunie..." panggilnya pelan ketika tak melihat keberadaan dongsaengnya.  
'Apa!' Terdengar suara pelan diatasnya. Kyuhyun berada didepannya, menatap tajam dirinya.  
"Saeng, kau melakukan ini pada hyung lagi?" Tanya Siwon.  
'Hyungie, ayo ikut aku!' Kyuhyun tak menjawab Siwon. Ia menyeringai pada Siwon.  
"Ikut kemana saeng?" Siwon tak menyadari adanya bahaya yang akan datang.  
'Ke duniaku hyungie, ke dunia appa dan eomma' senyum mengerikan semakin terkembang diwajah pucat pasi itu.  
"Mwo? Saeng apa yang...AKH..." Siwon meregang nyawa. Siwon menusuk jantungnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia tak menyadari Kyuhyun mulai mengendalikan fikirannya. Dan menaruh sebuah pisau ditangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Selesai sudah tujuannya.

'Aku hanya ingin keluargaku berkumpul didunia yang sama denganku'

.

End


End file.
